


【TSN/ME】重新做人/A New Start In Life

by Wintering



Category: Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintering/pseuds/Wintering
Summary: 对一见钟情这玩意儿，Mark Zuckerberg嗤之以鼻。





	【TSN/ME】重新做人/A New Start In Life

**Author's Note:**

> ＊甜饼一枚，灵感来源于欧亨利大大【重新做人】
> 
> ＊首发LOFTER，ooc都是我的锅
> 
> ＊cp乱炖XD

【TSN/ME】A New Start In Life /重新做人

 

*甜饼，灵感来源于欧亨利聚聚【重新做人】

*OOC都是辣鸡作者的锅

*暗含狼队，EC，贱虫

*cp乱炖XD

 

 

——————————

 

 

Dustin鬼鬼祟祟地跟在典狱长后面，活像个小偷。

“我不得不提醒你，Moskovitz先生，”在前面领路的典狱长转头勉强的挤出了一个和蔼的微笑，“你大可光明正大的走路。”

他在思考为什么县长的儿子会穷到要偷丈夫的钱，并且他还坚持要进监狱，声称自己要给居民做榜样。

“呃，当然，尊敬的典狱长大人。”四处张望的Dustin吓了一跳，操着一口不怎么熟悉的敬语，干巴巴地回答。

依刚刚观察的环境来看，除了阴暗潮湿，这里也不是那么难待。尾随典狱长进入这座破败监狱的Dustin暗自思忖。

“当然。祝您三年服刑愉快。”利索的打开黑锁，典狱长想了想，还是费力将一大串钥匙塞进裤缝，头也不抬的转身就走。

“嘿，”

不出他的所料，大概只走了三四间牢房的距离，典狱长就听到那位娃娃脸先生大声的呼唤。

他耸了耸肩，不怕麻烦的掏出一大串钥匙，准备回去给这位娇贵的小公子开门，并一路护送他回到县长府邸。

“您知道Mark——就是那个Mark Zuckerberg在哪间牢房吗？”

“就在您的隔壁。”

虽然惊讶于对方不是要求释放，典狱长还是认真的回答了这个问题。说实话，自从这位年轻人从自己父亲那接过了典狱长的位子，他已经鲜少认真回答县长以外的人了。

他回答完后似乎隐隐听到对方兴奋的欢呼声。

“昨天刚出狱。”想了想，他又补充道。

“What？！”

“是的，很不可思议对吧？”这位年轻人摆出一副老练的样子， 看起来十分遗憾，“就在昨天。拿了州长的特赦令，畅通无阻的摆脱了这块可爱的地方。”

“很遗憾我们无幸留住这位‘假钞之王’。”他顿了顿。

暗处的牢房沉寂了很久。

大概一个世纪后，典狱长得到了一声小小的“Thank you”。他发誓他似乎听到了这位先生的心碎声。

 

 

 

三天后，监狱的探监室里。

 

“怎么样，搞清楚Mark的位置没有？”那位被偷窃的丈夫皱着眉头问，保持着表面上的镇定，内里却一派焦急。

瞧，又一位被生意与财富玩弄于股掌之间的可怜人。

而犯了盗窃罪的另一位呢？他不安的缩了缩头，扯着深灰色的加州监狱专供囚服，紧张的说:“来吧，亲爱的。宇宙惯例。好消息和坏消息。”

“好消息？”

“他就住在我隔壁。”

“太棒了，这下我们绝对能救出Mark——坏消息呢？”

“他昨天刚出狱。”

“……告诉我这是个玩笑，Dustin。”

“没有，这是事实。”

Chris终于忍无可忍，他狂躁的站了起来，在这间只有十几平方米的探视室里寻找一切可以砸的东西。

可你能从探监室里找出什么来发泄呢？

“是谁他妈把他弄出去的？”深吸了几口气，Chris强迫自己冷静下来。

“州长。”

“Who？”

“他拿着州长的特赦令走的。”

“Fuck，他不是个平民吗？他爸是个商人，所以才雇我们来救他！”

“是这么说没错，”Dustin偷瞟了Chris几眼，“可他的前任是Erica，就是那位州长千金。”

“Oops.”Chris心累的揉了揉太阳穴。

这位心大的老爸都没发现自己儿子交过一个不得了的女友吗？

“还有……”

“别告诉我他还有个前男友是佛罗里达州长的儿子Eduardo Saverin。”Chris脱口而出。

他确实得承认今天他是凶了一点，希望没有吓到Dustin。

但有什么比在丈夫最爱吃的曲奇下面发现他的日记却知道他暗恋别人更让人悲伤的呢？

不，估计没有。

那盘曲奇还是我早上排了半个小时的队买的。Chris悲伤的想。

Dustin舔了舔嘴唇，小心翼翼的偷瞄着Chris，“关于我们结婚这件事……”

“行了，我明天让律师把离婚协议寄给你的律师。”他沮丧的摆了摆手。事业爱情双败北，Chris觉得自己真是比那位前几年名声大噪的欧亨利还悲哀＊。

“我是说，”Dustin低着头，小声说，“既然我们结都结了……能不离吗？”

这一刻整个世界都很安静。

毕竟谁会把为了搭救雇主而建立的婚姻当真呢？

有的，这个物种叫Dustin。

想了想，原本近乎呆滞的Chris坚定的说了“No”。

“Why？”Dustin快哭出来了。

这再次向他证明了自己果然是位失败的追求者。你瞧，哪个人会一眼爱上碰巧遇上的路人，并且愿意和他违法犯罪，表白还遭拒呢。

失望耸起的两肩被重重按下，Dustin得到了一个巨大的拥抱。

“我想，”脸被埋在密不透风的大衣里并不好受，可Dustin却从未感到如此兴奋，“我们需要一整套爱情——我是说，至少从恋爱开始。”

Chris温暖的声音从上方传来，让Dustin不由自主的加深了这个拥抱。

“可……Mark怎么办？”

抱了很久才想起Mark的Dustin担心的问。

“去他妈的Mark Zuckerberg，I don't care.”一向难得爆粗口的Chris今天第二次口吐脏言，“反正他是‘假钞之王’，饿不死，不是吗？”

“……也对。”

 

 

 

 

 

Mark拎着那只笨重的木箱，爬下加州开往贝克的邮车——你不能指望通缉要犯坐公共交通工具逃逸不是——这得感谢他并不怎么高挑的身材。

得了吧，别人不知道，我还不知道Erica那个女人么。

Mark嗤了嗤鼻息，她也不过就是模仿她老爹签个名而已，不出三天Mark Zuckerberg的照片就会满世界都是。

回头看了一眼街角，Mark毅然回身，准备横穿赛尔林塞纳大街到对面那家银行。却在拐角处就撞上了一个陌生青年。

弯腰拾起对方散落一地的文件，Mark匆忙把它们塞进了青年落在一旁路灯下的牛皮制挎包里，连头也不抬，匆匆撂下一句“sorry”转了弯。

“Thank you. ”青年在他老远的身后小声的咕哝了一句，可疑的红晕浮现在他蜜色的脸上。

现在Mark看起来就像个银行股东。拖着早就换成皮箱的装备，他和街对面银行门口一个四处转悠的牛仔套起了近乎。

“那是Eduardo Saverin不是?”

他装作一副早已和刚刚相撞的青年打过照面的样子，滴水不漏的问。

“是，贝克的高岭之花嘛，”那个牛仔瞥了Mark一眼，诧异地问，“你认识他?”

被Mark含糊的应付了过去。

“嘿，算我好心，”牛仔无所谓的耸了耸鼻子，把Mark递给他的几美元偷偷塞进了裤袋，“千万别打他的主意，看见那个流浪汉没有，”他指了指街口，顺着手指的方向可以看见一个正在酣睡的乞丐。

“以前那家伙老爸在我们这也算富商，为了生意，绞尽脑汁帮儿子泡到了Eduardo Saverin。算他倒霉，订婚前一天Saverin家的人发现了他养在妓院的情妇，他于是被Eduardo两个哥哥打成残废，流落街头。”

“他老爸最惨，被Saverin家查了底朝天，最后老Saverin公报私仇，以逃税的罪名枪决。”

Mark装作一副外乡人的好奇模样，直到对方最后一个单词也吐出，才微笑着又掏出几美分。

时间就是金钱。他最不缺金钱，也最需要金钱。

他没有进入银行，而是转身去了银行隔壁的吉诺莎酒店，像欧亨利写的那样，用J.Daniel Atlas的假名登记。他倚在前台上有一搭没一搭地和美丽的女服务生聊天，说一些自己是个来寻找商机的年轻人之类自己都不相信的鬼话，并开始询问这边的商机。

“哦，这你可算问错人了，”女服务员Jean咯咯地笑了起来，她摆弄着新涂的指甲，微笑着说，“这什么也不缺——我的老板和他丈夫唯一的消遣是下棋，我的同事夫夫们最爱的是周末钓鱼或飙车，还有镇上的其他的人们都很好，什么都不缺。”

“看起来我在这里寻找不到商机了不是？”Mark故作失望的问。

“倒也不是，”Jean犹豫起来，“还有电子产业什么的吧，我的一个远房堂哥刚刚从加州回来，听他说现在正赶上这个产业的兴起。”

“谢了。”Mark虚假无比的微笑起来，他暗暗咒骂着这个落后的小城，却还是决定留下来，至少躲上一阵子再说。

然而一场酒会把Atlas先生拖入了爱情的漩涡。

“可以和你喝一杯？我叫Eduardo。”西装革履的青年脸上浮红还没退去，小心翼翼的靠近Mark，不好意思的问。

“当然。我是Daniel。”这时候Mark的微笑还是保持得不错的，一如既往的虚假。

Eduardo似乎一下被鼓励了，蜜棕色的鹿眼一下子亮了起来，同时羞涩的笑了笑。他喝光高脚杯里的红酒，嘴唇被衬得亮晶晶，开始和Mark交谈。

Fuck，这个Eduardo辣极了，早晚上了他。Mark在心底咒骂着，摆出一副认真倾听的模样和Eduardo谈论起了飓风和美国最近的经济。

这场爱情风暴来的猝不及防，以致于Atlas先生还没怎么来得及思考怎样操Eduardo，他已经不知不觉要和这位Saverin家幺子结婚了。

除了Eduardo的母亲，Saverin一家在Eduardo的婚事上惊人的一致——他们绝不允许儿子或者弟弟嫁给一个身高不足170＊的小卷毛结婚。

而这又怎么样呢，Eduardo就是要和Mark结婚。谁也拦不住。

当然，这个过程极其艰苦，其中包括向Eduardo坦白身份这一项。这事先没有任何计划——在此之前，Mark对Eduardo Saverin最大的欲望就是干翻他。爱情？不值钱的。

让爱情火焰熊熊燃起的契机就在他们第一次一起拆圣诞礼物的时候。

目睹Eduardo在得到Alex大女儿的巧克力后瞬间扩散的笑容，Mark决定干脆向这个单纯的年轻人坦白。他拿身高发誓这绝不是爱情。

尽管Eduardo脸色一派镇定，但脖子却红了个彻底，他以为Mark终于要表白来着。

“Wardo，”Mark拆开了最近的一个礼物，是Alex二儿子送的泰迪熊，世面上刚流行不久，卖到五十美金一只，“我有事情要告诉你。”

Eduardo拆礼物的手一抖，扬起了一个甜蜜的微笑，鹿眼被暖黄的灯光打得闪闪发亮，“是的，我听着呢。”

“我——”Mark深吸了一口气，“不是Daniel。”

Eduardo卡了下壳，不是很确定Mark话里的含义。他迷茫的想，现在外面的人都这么表白吗？

“Sorry？”

“意思就是Daniel是个假名。我的真名叫Mark，Mark Zuckerberg。”

“哦，没事的。咱们这边很多人都有过假名。你没必要这个也告诉我。”Eduardo看起来有点失望，停下了拆礼物的动作，看着Mark手里的泰迪发呆。

“Wardo，我喜欢你。”

“是的，是的，没必要告诉我……什么？”

“我喜欢你。”

“上帝啊。”

 

 

 

不管怎样，现在他们计划星期天要先去隔壁县看望Eduardo出嫁的表弟Peter，顺便给自己的婚礼挑选捧花。

因为老Saverin星期天会坐家中的车去做弥撒，他们只能坐上Jean的同事Logan的皮卡，和他一道去给他丈夫Scott挑选结婚十周年纪念物。

就在星期六的晚上，Sean Parker坐着一辆豪华轿车来到了这个寂静的小城，没有惊动任何人。

去加州打听打听，你会发现，这位Parker先生是著名花花公子，同时也是加州侦探界的顶梁柱。他不在乎你有多虔诚，只在乎你有多少钱。这是他做人一贯的原则。

这次他本是想去柑橘＊看望外号spider man的远亲Peter，顺便让Peter的丈夫，雇佣兵界扛把子Wade Wilson协助他追捕逃犯Mark Zuckerberg，据可靠消息，那个卷毛混蛋这几年一直藏身于此。

这该死的鬼天气。Sean暗暗在心里咒骂道，他点了根雪茄就下了车，让司机把车停到了吉诺莎酒店的旁边。

要不是该死的暴雨一直下，冲垮了加州途经柑橘的公路，之后又连续几天曝晴，泥石全部凝固，他才不会绕路，屈尊莅临这个落后的小城。

在酒店开了房，躺在床上的Sean决定第二天一早就去拜访Peter。

 

星期天一早，Mark和Eduardo就从酒店起床——你总不能指望一对热恋情侣分开个十天半个月不是，一起坐上了Logan的车。

路上Logan毫不避讳的黄色笑话充斥着车厢，Mark在临近柑橘县界时忍无可忍的蹬了前排的司机座一脚，摆出恶狠狠的神情，威胁道:“我丈夫可还在这呢！”

Logan通过后视镜瞟了Mark一眼，微不可见的翻了个白眼，“你丈夫今天才成年吗，Zuckerberg先生？”他不在乎的掸了掸烟灰，转头满含歉意的对Eduardo说:“抱歉，Eddie，打扰到你睡觉了。”

“没事的，Logan，我只是小憩一下而已。”Eduardo迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，向Logan投去一个善意的微笑。

Logan是个长辈，各种意义上的。

Logan是贝克的老居民，几乎没人知道他以前的生活。在Eduardo还是个只会爬的婴儿时他就住在镇子上了，因为他看起来有些凶神恶煞没有什么人愿意和他交流。

直到十几年前事情发生了转机。鬼知道那时候到底发生了什么，他和一个从外乡人从镇子上消失了几天，几天后带回来了一个叫Scott的少年，并且尽职尽责的照顾Scott，短短几年后就和他结了婚，婚后有着两个孩子。

之后开始陆续有人敢接近Logan。即使大多数时候大家都是去找Scott，但至少不会再像以前看到Logan足足有一卧室的武器时吓晕过去。

柑橘到了，他们分道扬镳。Logan去礼品店给Scott买礼物，Mark和Eduardo先去看望Peter一家，之后去教堂看场地，最后再到郊外的花田挑选捧花。他们约定下午三点在雪莉蛋糕店门口会合。

去那个表弟家，听起来不像是什么苦差事。

Mark陪着Eduardo走进那座被一圈栅栏围着的豪宅，发现一个背影纤瘦的男人正修剪花草。

这房子比Saverin家的老宅还大。

Mark想起Eduardo告诉他这位表弟十分贫穷的事实，恶意揣测着这个表弟是碰上了个富翁什么的。

“嘿，Pete，我们来看你和Wade。”

“我的老天，Edu！”Peter惊喜的转过身，立刻给了Eduardo一个拥抱，“你们来的真不巧，Wade陪Sean去喝咖啡了，不然我们可以一起接待你和Mark。”

Peter是Saverin家族为数不多愿意支持Eduardo和Mark结婚的人之一。当然不是Mark的真诚打动了他——可别开玩笑了，Peter甚至没见过Mark——因为他没立场反对这桩婚事。

毕竟一个和有人格分裂倾向，身份不明的男人结婚的人，真的没有立场反对这场婚姻。

“没事的，”Eduardo握住Peter的手，温柔的说，“我和Mark只是路过，很快就走了。我们要去挑选婚礼的捧花。”

“ 谁是Sean？”站在一旁一直没有说话的Mark，忽然冒昧的问。

“我的一个……远方表亲。他今天来拜访我，顺便找Wade有点公事要谈。”

尽管Sean恶名在外，Peter还是犹豫着说出了他的身份。

“如果可以的话，他的全名？”

“Sean Paker.”

“Wardo，我想我们该走了。”Mark脸色不变，牵起Eduardo的手，踮起脚给他整了整领口。温柔的劝道。

“我们这么快就走吗？”

“别忘了Logan说下午三点见面。现在可都12点了。”

“好吧，”Eduardo转身给了Peter一个拥抱和吻面礼，“再见，Pete。”

“再见，Edu。”

在去教堂的路上，Mark挂着虚假的微笑牵着Eduardo的手，不断在心底咒骂着那个该死的Sean Paker。毕竟哪个罪犯不会恨一个从小到大都在和自己作对的侦探呢。

反正我再也遇不到他了，不是吗？Mark自我安慰的想。

 

 

Sean和Wade压根没去什么见鬼的咖啡馆。他们假装哥俩好的勾肩搭背走出了Peter的视线，走入街角后立马撒开手，互相咒骂对方是不是一个月没洗澡或者身上全是妓院妓女用的劣质香水味。

他俩实在是没什么交情。Wade以前位列Sean列出的追捕名单榜首可算不上什么友好交往。

咖啡馆是世上最讨厌的地方。两位先生一致认为。

Wade因为他和Peter第一次在咖啡馆约会被Saverin家族的人发现，被几个黑衣壮汉追杀了半个月并且明令禁止与Peter接触，从此怨恨上了这种安静并且容易被人发现的地方。

而Sean的理由大概又是有关Mark Zuckerberg的另一个故事。

于是他们共同决定换个地方。结果是Wade石头剪刀布赢了Sean之后由Wade决定地点。

站在街角路灯下沉思了一番后，Wade一言不发的带着Sean来到了本区最大，也最破败的教堂。

柑橘是一块宝地。

只要你有足够多的财富，在这里什么都买的到，而没钱，一块蛋糕也没人愿意施舍。也许你是外省来的小情侣，只是饭后和女朋友在街上闲逛，遇到某某市长也是常有的事。抢劫每天都在发生，枪决也每天都在执行。这的人有的是异教徒，也有的是天主教徒。因此矛盾产生了，他们修筑了本区最大的教堂，却形同虚设。

推开门之后不出意料的没有发现神甫。Wade自顾自走向前排找了地方坐下，神经质的在第一排的位置上自言自语起来，看起来并没有要理睬Sean的意思。他背对着Sean，不知道在嘀嘀咕咕些什么。

“不行，绝不行，哥怎么会背叛小蜘蛛呢！哥带他来教堂就行，咱们镇最大的教堂呢。好吧，是没有老Saverin常去的那座克莱的那座干净，Sean反正也不会知道……净化心灵什么的，他会喜欢的。”

就好像已经习惯了Wade的神经质，Sean耸耸肩，点了一根雪茄叼着，拍了拍男人的肩，“嘿，我这回有事找你帮忙。”

“也许你知道哥退出了？”Wade没有回头，装作满不在乎的嚼着从口袋里掏出来的烟草。Peter根本不给他吸海洛因，烟也不行。

这位不知何故从纽约逃到加州的先生甚至在开始约会后的第三个星期就威胁Wade，如果不戒毒就和他分手。为了遥相呼应，他一边哭着举着一包海洛因，一边拿着一把老式温切斯特威胁Wade，说一些“你要么戒毒，要么看我和你一起吸然后我自杀”之类的鬼话。

天知道Peter当时可没真的打算这么干。他想的是如果这个狗东西说他不戒毒，他们就分手，然后自己回纽约继续他的无名英雄生涯，管JJJ是不是还为难他，让这个混蛋孤独终老去吧。

最终他也没走得掉。

“我会付报酬。”Sean找准时机在Wade身边坐了下来。

“哥不缺钱。”

“原来你认为报酬就一定是钱？”他夸张的拍了拍Wade的肩，故作矜持的吊人胃口。

“不不不，哥有Peter，哥的Peter，知道吗？有Peter哥就满足了。什么报酬也不要，不，不要。”仿佛打定主意不理睬Sean，Wade自我催眠一般自言自语。

“哈，据我所知，你和Peter从前年结婚就没回过Saverin老宅吧？Wade你又不姓Saverin，当然无所谓，你看你的小Peter，他……”

“Peter也不姓Saverin。他婚前姓Paker，婚后姓Wilson。”摆出一副有在认真听Sean说话的Wade小声嘀咕了一句。

“闭嘴。”

要封住Wade的嘴只能表示出对这个话题的不感兴趣。Sean深谙此道，所以他一瞬间切换到面无表情来打断Wade。

“不管怎样，和我去追捕Mark Zuckerberg，我保证以后老Saverin敞开大门欢迎你们。”

“真的？”

“为了你的Peter。”

“……哥去。”

 

教堂外面巨大的嘶鸣声和咒骂声打断了尴尬的沉默。

“该死，外面发生了什么？”Sean挑了挑眉，“我出去看看，你在这等着。”他对Wade说。

 

 

Mark和Eduardo手牵手向教堂走去。本来Mark因为某些原因提议婚礼先推迟几天，今天先和Logan回家。如果时间没到的话，他们可以在约定的雪莉蛋糕店享受几块Eduardo钟爱的巧克力蛋糕和两杯红茶。他计划下个星期天再来看场地，但Eduardo却说不想麻烦Logan，坚持今天就干完所有事，然后就结婚。

获胜的往往是Saverin家的小公子。

他笑容满面的拉起Mark略有薄茧的细长双手，也许是想到即将成为Zuckerberg家族法律上所承认的伴侣，他立马抛弃了该有的矜持和贵族礼仪，笑着拉住Mark在街上用几乎可以称得上快的速度前行，远处看起来像是在快乐的舞蹈。

意外总属于幸福的人们。

那辆马车疯了一般直直的向前面冲去，马夫脸色一片苍白，全身止不住的颤抖，手几乎握不住被汗水打湿的缰绳，他一边大喊“滚一边去”一边愤怒的张大嘴巴用喉咙嘶吼出“停下，你这畜生”。

“Wardo！”反应过来的Mark惊恐的一把推开站在路中央的Eduardo代替他倒在了那个必撞无疑的位置，这时却像脑子断了片，直愣愣的躺着一动不动，像是被吓傻了。

“上帝啊，Mark——”Eduardo不可置信的跌倒在地，手忙脚乱的想向Mark爬去却被这一幕震惊——

如有神助一般，马夫白着脸瞟了一眼摔倒在一旁的Eduardo，竟注意到他得体的西装和掉落在地的名贵手表，似乎意识到了这是位如果自己撞了之后绝对赔不起也惹不起的人物，好像用尽了全身最后一丝力气拉紧缰绳，整个马车都在向后仰去，他们从Mark身上越了过去。

Eduardo软的像一摊水。顾不上见鬼的贵族礼仪，他试着用手撑着站起来，却发现腿软到不足以支持他行走，于是手脚并用的向Mark爬去。他睁着一双水润的鹿眼，双手颤抖着抱住了Mark瘫软的身体，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的落在Mark为挑选教堂被他逼着穿上的名牌西服上。

“Mark，Mark，你怎么样？你还好吗？我的上帝呐……”

“Wardo，安静点，安静点，我很好。”Mark轻轻摸了摸Eduardo的头发，模糊看到远处走来的人影，鲜有的柔声对Eduardo说:“让这位路过的先生为我医治好吗？他是我的一位老友。”

Sean立马摆出一个完美的笑容，伸出一只手来，自我介绍道:“是的，亲爱的先生，我是佛罗伦萨市医院的骨科主任，和Mark是发小。”

Eduardo不肯放松警惕，他不相信随便路过一个人就巧到不仅是Mark的朋友还是个医生，他说什么也不肯让这个陌生人接触到Mark，直到Mark说“Wardo我觉得我骨头可能全断了”，才退到一边警惕的打量Sean。

隐隐看到Sean俯下身来真的有模有样的给他摸了摸几处的骨头，Mark用他这辈子对Sean来说最温和的语气说:“我知道我只是惊吓过度，死不了。就请你不要在这带走我，等到Wardo看不见的时候再带我走，就告诉他我重伤不愈，要你带着我的尸体……”

“嘿，Saverin先生是吗？”Sean惊讶的喊道，“您的丈夫真是大难不死，只是惊吓过度，您可以带他回家喝几杯蜂蜜水就好！”

说完利落起身，头也不回的走进了教堂。

砰——

“Mark！”Eduardo猛扑到了Mark的边上，惊慌失措的抓住他的袖子，地上已经开始蔓延他鲜红的血液。

Sean愣了几秒，终于反应过来什么，立马咬牙切齿的看向教堂阁楼的窗户。他像是要怒吼却忍耐下来，快速走向Mark和Eduardo，一把搂起了Mark，对隐隐要嚎啕的Eduardo说当务之急赶紧送他去医院。

所幸当地县医院诊断子弹只打中了Mark的胳膊，没什么大碍，只是可能他们的婚礼要推迟几个星期。让Eduardo大大松了口气。

而事后回到镇子上，除了Saverin夫人，以老Saverin为主的一直心存芥蒂的Saverin一家终于放下偏见，满意的认识到这个小卷毛愿意用生命保护他们手心里的Dudu。

他们约定一个月后结婚。

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

“你什么毛病，我都放他走了，你还开枪？！”医院洗手间里的Sean抓狂的按住陪着Peter来看Zuckerberg小两口的Wade，恨不得给他一枪。

“听到了啊。”Wade低着头，满不在乎的把嚼了一路的烟叶吐在了地上。

“那你还开枪？！”

“他和哥以前一个叫Lex Luther的情敌长得很像，哥一时没忍住。”

很好，很合理的理由。

为了Mark的人身安全，Sean考虑了几秒，还是决定不告诉Wade关于Lex是Mark堂兄的这件事。

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

在Mark和Eduardo结婚后第三年的圣诞家庭聚会上，Wilson小两口终于获准回归家族。

Eduardo带着抱着三岁儿子的Peter去看他和Mark刚出生的大儿子，留下两个男人尴尬的相对无言。

Mark沉默了一会，四周环顾确定没人看见黑暗角落的他们后，爽快的掏出支票簿写了一张支票给Wade。

Wade正反翻看着支票，高兴的吹了声口哨，“小Marky还挺守信的嘛。不过哥可得检查好这是真是假，不然Peter得骂哥缺心眼……”

“Peter知道了？”

“不，打个比方而已。”Wade欢快地说，很快又嘟囔起来，“没有当初哥答应你演戏，你能这么快得到老Saverin的认可？都不知道多给点。”

“没有我的计划，Sean Paker能给你利用，让老Saverin接纳你们？”Mark挑了挑眉，很有一副要和Wade讨论出个当初策划的具体方案来。

“他们回来了。”

火药味浓重的男人们立马假惺惺的勾肩搭背起来，等远处两个人影走近后各自接过丈夫手中的孩子。

“嘿，Wade，刚刚我和Edu商量明年开春就搬去贝克。说实话，”Peter皱了皱鼻子，想数落出柑橘的坏处以名正言顺的搬去贝克方便以后见Eduardo，“我觉得柑橘的气候太潮湿了。下雨天我的腿伤总是复发。你觉得怎么样？”不得不说，Peter有事没事就会指着腿伤骄傲的对Wade说这是光荣的见证。

前几年Wade还处于追求Peter状态，Peter再一次去贝克支援和Erik闹离婚的Charles，被Erik的枪误伤左腿，留下了伤（Erik事后因为某不知名人士的教训半个月没出门）。

至今Peter也不知道Charles怎么能忍受Erik，当时Charles差点被Erik搞瘫痪。两个镇子的人也受够他们了，他们才结婚五年，就离了两次婚，还不包括各种吵架闹分手。

然而以前“光荣的见证”现在成了Peter口中雨天的“累赘”。

“当然，哥也觉得隔壁的Osborne家很碍眼。”Wade立马接上了Peter的话，假装没有看见他的怒视，面不改色的诋毁Peter的发小。

 

 

 

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

 

那个星期天，捂着因为Scott视力不太好，给Scott买的新眼镜，站在雪莉蛋糕店门口晒了三个小时太阳，享受到了一夜冷风的Logan下定决心Mark那个小混蛋这辈子再也别想上他的车。

 

 

 

END.


End file.
